


That uniform will look amazing on my floor

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rimming, Sex Toys, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim looks amazing in his uniform. But according to Spock, he looks even better when it's crumpled on the floor while Jim is... well. Read and you'll find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That uniform will look amazing on my floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/gifts).



James T. Kirk is gorgeous in his uniform. Ask anyone with eyes in their head. Or their hands. Or stalks. Whatever. The gold of the shirt makes his skin glow and his eyes pop, the uniform trousers that are designed to look drab hugs his long legs in all the right places. They especially accentuate his round, luscious ass.

But if you ask Spock (after you’ve force-fed him a box of chocolate truffles) he’ll tell you that his captain’s uniform looks the best when crumpled on his bedroom floor. Especially if, at the same time, Spock has the privilege to see the him like this...

 

Jim lies sprawled on Spock’s bed, nude as the day he was born, whimpering and keening behind the gag that he only put up a token resistance to wearing. His hands clench uselessly at the sheets as Spock ups the intensity of the vibrating device buried snugly in the man’s beautiful ass. Spock leans back in his chair, stroking the remote controller with fingers that would tremble if he was not vulcan, watching with breathless excitement as Jim arches his back, the muscles in his lower back and upper thighs tensing with each pulse from the toy. He is absolutely beautiful, Spock thinks as he changes the settings once more, from long, slow pulses to quick vibrations that forces a choked howl of pained pleasure from the captain’s throat. His entire body shudders as he raises his hips up further, like a bitch begging to be bred. He parts his thighs further, pushing back against the intruder.

 

The change in position gives Spock the perfect view of the captain’s juicy behind, bright red from the spanking he had administered earlier, and his rock hard cock and tight balls. The silk tie that he used to restrain his t’hy’la’s genitals is an even more brilliant green against the angry red flesh, pulsing and throbbing with the need to come, a need Spock finds perverse pleasure in denying. He flicks the switch that causes the head of the toy to vibrate ruthlessly against Jim’s prostate and the explosion of mind-numbing ecstasy that comes towards him via the bond nearly makes him cum in his pants. Jim adores being played with like this; used and abused and ruthlessly fucked. But only by Spock. Only Spock ever gets to see him like this; sweating, panting, whimpering, moaning. Unable to communicate. He could talk to Spock via their bond, but that would not fit in this little game they are playing.

 

Spock stands slowly, adjusting his rigid cock that’s pressing against his zipper, begging for release. Then he walks over to the writhing human, admiring the flush spreading over the golden skin. 

“You like that, Captain?” he asks, a smug tone in his voice. “I wonder what your crew would think if they knew… such a pretty slut for me. You’re positively gagging for it, aren’t you?” Jim whimpers, his hips moving on their own volition. A spark of excitement throbs through the bond. Spock slides his hand down to run a finger over the nipple clamps. Jim moans through the gag, sounding just a bit apprehensive. Spock tugs at one of them lightly and is rewarded by another muffled cry; the mix of pain and pleasure just heightens Jim’s ecstasy. 

 

Spock shudders at the waves of ecstasy sweeping over him from his bondmate. If he doesn’t consummate this soon, he will be coming in his uniform trousers. He is nearing a point where he can’t tell what is JIm’s pleasure and what is his own. He draws a deep, shuddering breath as he starts stripping out of his uniform, letting the vibrator drive his lover crazy while he does. A constant stream of moans and whimpers are coming from Jim’s gagged mouth at this point, his eyes are wide but unseeing, pupils so wide they appear to completely eclipse the eye. He is impossibly beautiful. 

 

Spock kneels behind his lover, admiring the way the green silk frames the plump cheeks still smarting from his hands. The small plug that is the only evidence of the toy tormenting his lover is black, perfectly framed by golden skin. For a moment he is wildly grateful for his photographic memory; this is a sight he never wants to forget. He runs his sensitive fingers down the shuddering back, feeling bursts of ecstasy come towards him with each stroke. 

 

“So beautiful” he sighs reverently. Then he lets his fingers slide down, stroking the sensitive skin between those pert cheeks and is immediately rewarded by a muffled wail of pure need. How long has he held Jim like this? In normal circumstances he would be able to say with the precision of a thousandth of a second, but now he does not know. Does it matter? No, it does not. With a swift motion Spock pulls the toy free and throws it to the floor. It stops running the moment he pulls it free from his t’hy’la’s body and lies still and silent on the floor. He’ll deal with it later.

 

For now, Spock is more interesting in the quivering, clenching hole that seems to invite him in, raw and open and willing. He leans forward and buries his face between Jim’s legs, letting his tongue lap at the rim of the hole. Jim tastes… he tastes like vanilla from the soap he used when he showered, raspberries from the lube… and like himself. It is a taste that is highly addictive, Spock thinks as his hands slide under Jim’s shaking form to torment his aching nipples even as he buries his tongue as far in Jim’s luscious ass that he can. He licks the quivering walls, like silk over steel, and Jim shudders, frantically pressing his hips back onto Spock’s questing tongue. Spock groans in appreciation, his own cock throbbing with pleasure at his mate’s ecstasy. 

 

He eats Jim out with a ruthless ferocity that has the other man shrieking and squealing, his entire body jerking each time Spock presses his tongue in, twisting it before withdrawing. It’s like a parody of fucking, and Jim is getting desperate. His balls are so full they actually hurt, his cock rock hard and unable to find any sort of relief. His entire body is begging for Spock to just fuck him already and if he wasn’t so far gone he would be screaming it in his mind. But he is that far gone and all he can do is keen and moan as Spock’s tongue alights nerve endings he didn’t know he  _ had. _

Luckily for Jim, Spock is very good at reading his captain’s mind and knows exactly what he is not-thinking. With one last, obscene slurp Spock withdraws and Jim collapses forward onto his elbows, simply unable to hold himself up anymore. He is almost numb from overstimulation and at the same time desperate for more. _ Please, please, oh god please… _

 

Spock licks his lip, shiny with spit and lube, admiring his handiwork. Jim’s wide open hole is glistening, no longer caring to close but simply gaping, waiting, wanting. He kneels between his captain’s legs, sliding his hands down to rest on Jim’s jerking hips. 

“Ready for me?” He breathes.

Jim whimpers, arching his back. A burst of  _ want _ comes via the bond, and Spock grins, hungry and triumphant and just a bit smug.

 

He presses on slowly at first, but Jim is so loose at this point he slides in easily even with his -according to Jim- impressive girth. Soon he is buried to the hilt, taking a moment to catch his breath when the ecstasy of being joined with his t’hy’la nearly overcomes him. Then he starts thrusting, quick hard snaps of his hips that makes Jim howl behind the gag, his entire body shaking with it. But Spock wants to hear him now, so with a quick jerk the knot holding the gag in place is loosened and Jim spits it out. Immediately, Spock is gratified to hear Jim’s hoarse moans and cries of his name as he fucks into him at a pace that would probably have been painful if Jim hadn’t been so frantic at this point; it is definitely enough to bruise the tender skin of Jim’s thighs. That is apparently a good thing, since every time Spock bottoms out Jim shrieks “Yes!” or “Spock!”, pressing his hips back to meet him.

 

Every thrust makes Jim’s entire body quake like he is being ripped apart and remade, and it is glorious. He is helpless to do anything except lie there and take it, and that only increases his pleasure. Spock is unerringly hitting his prostate with every thrust, and every cell in his body is singing with pleasure as sparks explode in front of his unseeing eyes. He is close now, desperate for release, but Spock keeps pumping into him as if he is just a receptacle, a hole for the vulcan to slake his lusts. He’s loving it. Never in his life had he thought anything half as hot as Spock using him like this. 

 

“Please!” he sobs as he feels Spock’s hips stutter, knowing the other man is close. He needs to come, god just let him come… Spock leans over him, covering Jim’s body with his own, his chest pressing against Jim’s back and the change in angle makes it feel like Spock’s entering him at an even deeper angle, until Jim swears he can feel him in his stomach. His cries rise in volume as every single thrust sends him spiraling towards nirvana, the silk restraining his genitals keeping him tottering on the edge but not letting him fall. Spock bites his neck, a claiming mark that makes Jim cry out wildly as he briefly goes cross eyed with the intensity from it. But it is nothing compared to the intense ecstasy of feeling Spock come inside him, ruthlessly pummelling into him while painting his inside with jet after jet of come, setting him on fire. 

“Please!” He screams again, almost crying. Spock thrusts a few more times, riding Jim through his orgasm, then withdraws. Jim keens in protest, hands scabbling uselessly against the sheets. In no way does it occur to him to satisfy himself; he belongs to Spock, and so does his pleasure. It is Spock’s to give and deny at his leasure. 

 

Spock, gasping and panting from the intensity of his orgasm, finally takes pity of the frantic Jim, sliding under him to takes his straining cock into his mouth. Jim wails in desperation, frantically fucking into his t’hy’la’s mouth, wanting any sort of friction he could get. When Spock’s clever fingers undoes the knot holding the silk restraining Jim, that’s it. Jim screams o long and so loud it is a wonder no one hears them and erupts, coming down Spock’s throat in an orgasm that feels unending. He keens, sobs, screams and laws at the sheets as his vision whites out and then everything is darkness.

 

Spock sits up slowly, looking at his blissed out lover. He runs a possessive finger down a sex-flushed cheek, admiring the way Jim looks in the soft, low light. 

He presses a human kiss to Jim's shoulder as he removes the nipple clamps, throwing them to the floor. He can clean up later.

 

Spock leans back against the headboard, pulling Jim close and arranging his unconscious body until the human is lying with his head on Spock’s chest, safely ensconced in his arms.

 

“I love you” he murmurs softly.


End file.
